Ruby Disappointment
by BlackandTainted
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Sirius had a sister rather than a brother? Would they still hate each other? Or would they actually get along? Read to find out - This is Ruby Disappointment again, edited a bit. Still my first fic. Don't be too harsh.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own Rubithiana Black.**

"Sirius!"

Sirius looked around, wondering who was calling him. It wasn't until he was knocked over that he realised who it was.

"Hey Ruby," he said, chuckling.

"I missed you so much," she exclaimed, still on top of him.

"I missed you too, sis," he said, grinning, "You gonna let me up now?"

"Oh, sorry," she said, holding out a hand to help him up. He took it and she pulled him into a hug. He looked over her shoulder as they embraced. He saw his parents standing a few metres away, scowling at him. He pulled away, and stroked his sister's hair.

"So, how've you been, Ruby?"

"I've been good. It's not the same without you, though, Sir (A/N: Pronounced seer, not sir)," she said, tears brimming in her eyes, "Why did you have to leave?"

"You know why Rubes," he said, kneeling down so he was at her height.

"I know," she said, sniffing, "I want to be in Gryffindor with you, Sir **(A/N: pronounced 'seer', not 'sir')**."

"Now Ruby, we don't need our parents having two disappointments, now do we?"

"I guess not," she said, a tear running down her cheek. Sirius wiped it away and stood up, hugging her.

"Come on, lets' get your luggage on the train, and then we'll go find a compartment, ok?" Sirius asked, smiling. Ruby nodded, wiping her eyes. Sirius nodded at his parents, who glared and turned, walking off. He took Ruby's hand, and started to lead her away. She looked over her shoulder at her retreating parents.

"Wait! Mum! Dad!" she called, releasing Sirius' hand and running after them. They stopped and turned around, looking at their only daughter. She embraced them.

"Bye," she said, tears brimming in her eyes again, "I'll miss you."

"Now, Ruby," her father said, "You know you're not supposed to show emotion." Ruby was taken aback. Though, she quickly wiped her eyes and looked up at her dad.

"Yes, father," she said, running back to Sirius. She started crying when she reached him.

"Why… are… they… so… mean…?" she asked, between sobs.

"They're Slytherins, Rubes," he said, taking her hand again, "It's in their nature, unfortunately for us."

He stepped onto the train with her, taking one last glance at his parents. How he despised them. He walked with Ruby along the train, looking for James. He found him sitting in a compartment with Remus.

"Hey guys," he said, sliding open the compartment door, "this is my sister, Ruby; short for Rubithiana. Ruby, you know James, and this is Remus."

"James!" she exclaimed, having not recognised the sixth year before. She went and sat next to him.

"Hey Ruby," James said, chuckling. Ruby flashed a smile at him, before looking shyly at Remus.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, looking down.

"Nice to meet you too," he said, smiling at her.

"Come, Rubes," Sirius said, sitting down next to her, "There's no need to be afraid of Remus. He's our friend."

"Ok!" she said, enthusiastically. The boys chuckled at her attitude having changed so quickly.

"So, are you excited for your first year, Ruby?" James asked, as the train started to move off.

"Definitely!" she said, happily.

"What house are you going to be in?" James asked. Ruby looked sad at this.

"I want to be in Gryffindor with Sir," she said, tears brimming in her eyes, "But I'm sure to be in Slytherin." Tears started running down her cheeks.

"You could always try telling the hat that you don't want to be in Slytherin," James said, smiling at her, "It might work. I'm sure it will take your choice into account."

Ruby wiped her eyes and looked up at him, eyes questioning.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course, Rubes," Sirius said, also smiling. She smiled happily and started bouncing in her chair.

"I'm so excited," she said, grinning.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" They were interrupted by the woman with the candy trolley. Ruby looked at Sirius.

"Spare some money, Sir?" she asked, eyes pleading.

"Sure Rubes," he said, pulling some Sickles and Knuts out of his pocket and giving them to her. She bought a chocolate frog and a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

"Thanks, Sir," she said, sitting back down next to him. The three marauders had bought a pack of droobles, four chocolate frogs (two for Remus, who loved chocolate) and some sugar quills between them. Ruby opened her chocolate frog and chewed on it slowly, looking out the window. She picked up her card. It contained Morgana Le Fay.

"Sirius! It's Morgana!" she exclaimed excitedly, showing her brother the card. Sirius chuckled.

"Yes," he said, smiling at her. She put the card down and opened the box of beans. She pulled out a dark green coloured one.

"Careful, Rubes," Sirius said, "You never know what flavour you'll get."

Ruby popped it in her mouth, defiantly. Her face screwed up almost immediately. Sirius chuckled.

"Ewww! Spinach!" she said, pulling it out of her mouth and dropping it on the ground as if it was a disease. She sealed up the box, eyeing it warily.

"Well, we should probably get into our robes now," Remus said, chuckling along with the other two Marauders.

Peter walked into their compartment, already in his robes. He looked at Ruby sceptically.

"Hey Peter. Where've you been?" Sirius asked, "Oh, and this is my sister, Ruby. This is her first year."

"Hey Ruby," he said, flashing a smile at her, "You guys really should get in your robes."

"Yeah, we were just about to," James said.

"Oh, well, I'll leave you to it, then," Peter said, walking out of the compartment, sliding the door shut behind him. James pulled the window cover down.

"Come on," he said, "Lets' get changed." Ruby went and stood in the corner, pulling her robes on, after making sure the boys were all facing the opposite direction. When she finished, and knew that they were all dressed, she went back and sat down.

Ruby reopened my box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, pulling out a red bean that looked relatively safe. It turned out to be chilli, but it wasn't that bad, as she was used to having chilli and other spicy foods.

"So, Rubithiana, what do you think of your name? Your full name, I mean," James asked, grinning mischievously at her.

"I think Rubithiana is a perfectly nice name," someone said from the door way. I looked at the newcomer. She was a red-headed girl, who seemed to be very kind.

"Ah, Evans. How nice of you to grace us with your presence," James said, smiling at her. 'Evans' scowled at him.

"Hello Remus," she said, turning to face him, "Good summer?"

"Yes, it was quite good, Lily. What about yours?"

"Oh, it was ok. My sister is still calling me a freak, though," Lily said, smiling at him, "She's attempting to make my life a living hell."

"Oh, my poor darling," James said, a little over-enthusiastically, "Oh to be tortured by thy own siblings."

"Shut up, James. You're so not funny, no matter what you think," Lily said, looking at him. She turned to face Ruby.

"And who might you be? Wait, right, Rubithiana, isn't it?"

"Yes. Ruby," Ruby said, wincing at Lily's use of her full name, "I'm Sirius' sister." At this point, Sirius started coughing rather loudly. Ruby turned to face him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"You're… you're ashamed of me? You don't want people to know I'm your sister?" She said, tears running down her cheeks.

"No, no Ruby. I was just coughing. It's not that," Sirius said. Ruby cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Maybe I don't want to be in Gryffindor with you anymore. Maybe I'm glad that you moved out. Maybe I'll be in Slytherin!" Ruby yelled, running out of the compartment, sobbing.

"Great job, Sirius," Lily said, applauding sarcastically before running after Ruby. Sirius looked down. He moved closer to the window, and sat looking out of it.

James looked at Remus, eyes questioning as to whether they should talk to him. Remus shook his head. So, they sat there in silence. Remus pulled out a book from his bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own Rubithiana Black.**

Lily caught up with Ruby just as she was about to go into the bathroom.

"Ruby, it's ok," she said, grabbing the girl's arm.

"Get away from me, filthy mudblood," she said, pulling her arm out of Lily's grip. Lily looked shocked, and somewhat hurt.

"Yes, Sirius told me all about you. He used to tell me everything about Hogwarts, before he moved out," Ruby said, glaring at her, "How you're a muggleborn. Yes, he was always so nice. But I know the truth. You're nothing but a filthy Mudblood!" Ruby ran back the way she came, but, before she could go very far, someone stopped her. A tall boy, with long, white-blonde hair.

"Let me pass. You have no right to stop me," Ruby said, snarling at him.

"I heard your little escapade back there," he said, ignoring her, "I'm Lucius Malfoy." Ruby took a step back. She had heard of the Malfoys.

"Oh, so you've heard of me," he said when he saw her hesitate.

"Yes," she said, stepping forward again, "I have. It's nice to meet you, Lucius. I am Rubithiana. Rubithiana Black."

"Ah, so you are the sister of Black," he said, smirking, "Weird. You don't seem anything like him, judging by what happened before."

"I should think not. I hate him," she said, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Tell me, Rubithiana, what year are you in?" he said, curiously.

"This would be my first," she said, eyes questioning.

"And what house are you hoping to be in?"

"Slytherin, of course," she said, smirking.

"Ah, well then. That is very interesting," he said, smirking, "The sister of the infamous Sirius Black is a Slytherin. Or wants to be. Very interesting. Your parents must be so proud."

"I'm sure they would be," she said, face blank, "If they didn't think that girls were worthless wretches."

"Ah, right then," he said, "Now, tell me, would you like to meet other people of your year of Slytherin blood?"

"You know people?" she asked, surprised.

"Of course."

"Well, then, yes, I'd like that very much," she said, smiling up at him.

"This way," he said, leading her into a nearby compartment. In it there was 1 boy and 2 girls. They all looked up at Lucius.

"Everybody, this is Rubithiana Black," Lucius said, pushing her forward into the compartment, "She is also of Slytherin blood." He then walked back to his compartment.

"Hey," she said, walking and sitting down in the only spare seat, next to a bronze-haired girl, "As Lucius said I'm Rubithiana, Ruby for short."

"Hey, I'm Belladonna Malfoy," a girl sitting across from her said, "And they're the twins, Pandora and Jinx.

The girl next to her with bronze hair was Pandora. Her eyes were a bright, topaz colour. Belladonna had long, white-blonde hair and light-blue eyes. Unlike Pandora, Jinx had silky, black hair; however, he had the same topaz eyes.

Ruby felt jealous, as all their eyes were really significant colours, unlike mine, which were just a plain grey, like my father's.

"It's nice to meet you all," Ruby said, smiling at them.

"Nice to meet you too," they chimed, apart from Jinx, who didn't seem to happy that I was there.

"Come on Jinx, be nice," Belladonna said.

"It's nice to meet you too," he said, not looking at me. I think I saw him roll his eyes.

"I expect we'll be arriving soon," Belladonna said, "We've all told each other stuff about ourselves. Why don't you tell us something about you?"

"Umm, ok. Well, I'm a Black, obviously. I despise my brother, who is the only one in our family who has gotten into Gryffindor. We're Slytherins at heart and by blood," she said, smirking, "Is there anything specific you want to know?"

"Well, you could tell us about your family," Belladonna suggested. Ruby was beginning to think the others didn't talk very much.

"Well, my brother is a disappointment to my parents, and so am I, in a way. They wanted a boy, but they got me. They think girls are worthless wretches, especially seeing as we can't carry on the family name. I haven't really met much of my outside family. I think, ever since Sirius got into Gryffindor, that they don't want to talk to us much," I said, looking at Belladonna.

"Ah, yes," Belladonna said, sympathetically, "My parents don't think too much of me, seeing as they have my brother here."

"Nor us," the twins chimed, "Our older brother gets all the attention."

"Yes, pretty much all of us have older siblings who overshadow us," Belladonna said, sighing.

"Apart from you," Jinx said, scornfully.

"Yes, but my brother does get more attention than me, because he is a disgrace. At least, he did, until he ran away," Ruby replied.

"So, do you have a nickname, Belladonna?"Ruby asked Bella, attempting to change the subject, "Your name is such a mouthful, as is my full name."

"Well, relatives tend to call me by my full name, but my nickname is Bella," she said, smiling.

"Bella. That's nice," Ruby said, grinning. Before I could say anything else, the train jolted and came to a stop.

"We're here!" Pandora chimed, excitedly.

"I'll meet you guys on the platform," I said, walking out of the compartment, "I left some of my stuff in another compartment." They all nodded and headed off the train, as I walked down towards my brother's compartment, hoping they were off the train already. They weren't. They were still grabbing their stuff. I walked in and grabbed my bag, and picked up the box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans that I had left on the seat. It was now half empty. I pulled out my wand and poked Sirius.

"YOU GUYS STOLE HALF MY CANDY!"

"Well, you left it here, Rubithiana," he said, smirking.

"That doesn't give you the right, brother," I said, glaring.

"Deal with it," he said, and walked out.

"You can have it!" I yelled chucking it at the back of his head. He fell down, clutching his head, and James and Remus knelt down next to him. I smirked, brushing off my robes. I stepped over them, and walked out onto the platform. I caught up with my friends, who were standing in front of the oaf, Hagrid with the rest of the first years.

"Hey guys," I said, as we started walking towards the first year boats.

"Hey Ruby," Bella said, smiling, "Share a boat?"

"Sure."

"What about you, Pandora, Jinx?" she said, smiling, "Share a boat with us?"

"Sure," they chimed. Ruby wondered if they always talked at the same time.

As they got into the boat, they looked up at the castle that was Hogwarts.

"Wow," Ruby said, gazing at it, "I read about it in 'Hogwarts: A History', and looked at the picture but it's even better in real life."

"You read that?" the twins said, incredulously.

"Yeah. Didn't you?" I asked, horrified, "I mean, you should always read up on things before you go or see them or something."

"I agree," Bella said, grinning, "That's why I also read 'Hogwarts: A History'."

"Oh my God. How can you like reading? It's so boring," Pandora said.

"Yeah, I reckon," Jinx agreed, "Have you guys read all the textbooks already?"

"Of course," Ruby and Bella chimed together. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"Wow. You guys are gonna be, like, the smartest girls in our grade," Pandora said, and whispered something to her brother, occasionally glancing at us. We grinned at her comment, but our smiles faded when they started whispering to each other.

"How long does this boat ride take?" Ruby asked Bella.

"I have no idea. It looks like we're almost there, though," she said. Soon enough, they reached Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own Rubithiana Black.**

The first years were led up to the hallway outside the Great Hall. When they were ushered in, they looked around.

"Wow, the ceiling really is bewitched," Bella said.

"Yeah…" Ruby said, looking up at it. They were led to the front of the hall, where a hat was sitting on a stool in front of the teacher's table. Professor McGonagall started calling names.

"Acant, Alexander."

"Gryffindor!"

"Balath, Haley."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Black, Rubithiana."

When Ruby put the hat on, it immediately started talking in her ear.

_Ah, another Black. Now, whether to put you in Gryffindor with your defiant brother, or put you in Slytherin like most of your family. Your escapade on the train shows Slytherin qualities in you, but is it forever?_

"Yes."

_Yes, eh? How can you be so sure? I'm the only one who can. I can see it all here, in your head. I think you may be incorrect. There is one house that will suit you much better than Slytherin, no matter how much you think you are a Slytherin._

"No. Please. Put me in Slytherin."

_I'm sorry, I cannot. Now, as for the house that suits you far better, it is…_

"Gryffindor!"

"No!" Ruby exclaimed, pulling the hat off her head and pulling her wand out, attempting to set it on fire. However, it would not burn. She was restrained by Professor McGonagall, and led out of the room by Professor Crane, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin.

"Come, Miss Black," he said. Everyone stared at her while she was walking out, but the only eyes she felt on her were her brother's.

When she got out the doors, she had to run to keep up with Professor Crane.

"Where are we going?" she asked, furious.

"In here," he said, stopping in front of a portrait and mumbling a password. He gestured for her to walk in, following her. The portrait swung shut after them.

"Now, Miss Black, you cannot attempt to set the sorting hat on fire like that, no matter what it puts you in."

"But I am supposed to be in Slytherin! Not in stupid Gryffindor with my stupid, backstabbing, annoying, airhead of a brother!"

"Just because you…"

"No, you don't understand," Ruby said, tears running down her cheeks, "I can't be in Gryffindor. I have to be in Slytherin. I'm already a disappointment to my parents because I'm a girl. And I don't want to disappoint them anymore."

"Ok, Miss Black. I shall see what I can do," he said, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she sniffed, wiping her eyes and regaining her composure.

She was led out of the room by Professor Crane, and re-entered the Great Hall with him... He gestured for her to sit at the very end of the Gryffindor table and then walked up to the teachers' table. He sat down next to Professor McGonagall and murmured something in her ear. She then said something to Professor Dumbledore, who stood up.

"Good Evening everyone. First off, I'd like to welcome all first years, and welcome back all returning students. Need I remind you of the rules, namely, the out-of-bounds areas, which are the Forbidden Forest, and, also, the third floor corridor, on the right-hand side. Now, enjoy the meal, and then we shall all have a good night's rest, before the start of classes tomorrow," He smiled, sitting back down as the food appeared. Then, he stood up again hastily, food disappearing again.

"One more thing. After the meal, I would like to see first year student, Miss Rubithiana Black in my office. Professor McGonagall will lead you there. I suggest that your brother accompany you, but it is your decision," and with that, he sat back down, food appearing again. Ruby wasn't hungry, so, she just sat, staring at her plate. She felt the bench sink slightly as someone sat down next to her.

"Hi Ruby," the person said. It was Sirius.

"I have nothing to say to you," she said, not looking at him.

"Ah, but, dear sister, I have something to ask you. Do you want me to accompany you?" he asked. Ruby looked at him in shock.

"Are you serious? Do you really think I do? I mean, seriously," she said, scowling.

"Either way, I will be," he said, standing up and going back to his friends. Ruby pulled a copy of Frankenstein out of her robes, and started reading. By the time the meal was finished, she was halfway through the book. Dumbledore stood up.

"Prefects, please accompany first years to their dormitories. Everyone should get a good night's sleep before classes tomorrow," he said.

Everyone stood, apart from Ruby. She stayed where she was until everyone had left the Great Hall. It wasn't until then, that she realised that her brother was still sitting as well, not too far from her. Professor McGonagall was walking towards her, with Professor Crane, Sirius behind them. She stood up.

"Follow me," Professor McGonagall said, leading her to a gargoyle in an archway.

"Lemon Drops," she said, and it leapt a side, revealing a set of stairs leading upwards. All four of them stepped onto the staircase, and walked into Professor Dumbledore's office. He was sitting at his desk, reading a sheet of paper. When they entered, he looked up at them through his half moon glasses. He took them off, and stood up, walking around the desk towards Ruby.

"Now, Ruby, I understand you believe you were sorted into the wrong house," he said, and Sirius scowled.

"Yes, sir," she said, looking up at him.

"Sirius, you will not have any choice in this matter, so you might as well wipe that scowl off your face now," Dumbledore said, "Now, Ruby, would you like to be sorted again, this time, without the hat taking Gryffindor into account." Sirius scowled again.

"Mr Black, I mean it." His face went blank.

"No sir, as that leaves the possibility of houses other than Slytherin. I really do want to be sorted into Slytherin, which I would rather not discuss in front of my brother, especially seeing as I did not request him to be here. He came of his own account, no matter what I thought."

"Ah, Mr Black, is this true?"

"Yes sir," Sirius said, sheepishly.

"And is it wrong for me to believe that Mr Potter and Mr Lupin are possibly here as well?"

"No sir," he said, looking down.

"Accio Potter Invisibility Cloak," Dumbledore said clearly, lifting his hand. A cloak flew out of the corner of the room, revealing James and Remus.

"Mr Potter, Mr Lupin and Mr Black. You will all return to your dormitory immediately," Dumbledore said. James came towards him to retrieve the invisibility cloak, but Dumbledore pulled it away.

"Minerva, am I wrong to assume that you have the sixth years for Transfiguration first tomorrow?"

"You are correct, Headmaster," she said.

"Well then, will you please return this to Mr Potter tomorrow morning? I do not want them wandering the castle tonight."

"Certainly, Headmaster." The three boys left the room reluctantly.

Now, Miss Black, will you now tell us why you are only willing to be a Slytherin?"

"As you know, my brother is a disappointment to our parents. After all, he is a Gryffindor. And he ran away. I do not wish to be a disappointment, though I partly am, as my parents wanted a boy, however they got me. They believe girls to be worthless wenches. If I am not in Slytherin, especially if I am in Gryffindor, I will be even more of a disappointment, and I cannot do that to them. They need a child who isn't so much of a disappointment to them. I cannot help that I am a girl, but I hope that I am able to help what house I am in," Ruby said.

"Ah, now this is quite a dilemma," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, stroking his beard. At that moment, an owl flew in the window and hovered in front of Ruby. She took the letter from it and opened it. It was from her parents.

_Dear Ruby,_

_Your brother has written to us saying that you have been sorted into Gryffindor. He also told us how you want to be Slytherin. Just remember, that you could not be any more of a disappointment to us. Frankly, we do not care what House you are in because of this. You will always be a disappointment to us, no matter what._

_Your parents_

She finished reading, and put the letter in her pocket.

"So, Sir, is it possible for me to be in Slytherin?"

"Of course, Miss Black. Professor Crane will show you to the Slytherin common room and tell you the password," he said, sitting back down at his desk, and writing a note. It disappeared almost immediately.

"Your trunk is being transferred to the Slytherin Common Room as we speak. You may go," he said, looking back down at the piece of paper.

"Thank you sir," Ruby said, following Professor Crane out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4… Sorry it took so long to put up…been busy with school and everything… Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own Rubithiana Black.**

Ruby was led to the Slytherin common room by Professor Crane. When they got there, he told her the password, before walking back the way they came.

"Pureblood," Ruby said, and the portrait swung open. She walked inside and looked around. The common room was decorated with green and silver

"Ruby!" she heard someone exclaim. She looked up and saw Bella running towards her.

"Hey Bella," she said, grinning.

"Hey. I thought you were in Gryffindor?" she said, confused, "Did Dumbledore let you change?"

"Yeah," Ruby said and grinned.

"This is so great. We're going to have so much fun this year," she said, smiling, before adding an afterthought, "And the 6 years after this."

"Yeah, it's going to be so great."

"Come," Bella said, grabbing Ruby's arm, "I'll show you our dorm. Oh, by the way, Pandora and Jinx also got into Slytherin. Pandora is in the same dorm as us. Personally, I don't like her, though. She's too… girly, I guess."

"I agree," Ruby said, following her up to the dorm.

Bella grinned, as she opened the door to their dorm. Ruby grinned back, and looked around their dorm. There were five beds, all with green and silver drapes. There was an adjoining bathroom, at least, that's what she guessed was behind the door on the other side of the room.

"Hey Ruby," she heard someone say. She looked over to one of the beds, and saw Pandora sitting there, flicking through a magazine.

"Hey," she said, as two more girls came into the room.

"Oh, right," Bella said, smiling at the girls, "Ruby, this is Willow and Raven."

"Oh my god," Willow, a white-blonde haired girl with green eyes, said, surprised, "I thought you were sorted into Gryffindor. They seriously let you change?"

"Yep, sure did," Ruby said, grinning.

"That is so cool," she said, smiling, "You are so lucky." Ruby smiled, though, only with her mouth. She was still upset about the letter she had received.

"I agree. You are lucky," Raven, a black-haired, black-eyed girl, spoke for the first time, "Anyway, why'd you want to change? I mean, Gryffindor doesn't sound that bad. And your brother is in Gryffindor."

"Principle. I despise my brother, and the day I am in the same house as him is the day I die," Ruby said, no longer smiling.

"But I heard that you only just started hating your brother on the train. Someone said that you had a row, and then you yelled at the muggleborn, Lily Evans."

"Yes, that's true," Ruby said, not bothering to deny it, "But that doesn't mean I hate him any less."

"Ok then," Raven said, smirking, "Come on Willow. We're leaving."

"Ok," Willow said, smiling at Ruby, "It was nice meeting you, Ruby."

"Willow!"

"Coming Raven," Willow said, rushing after her. Ruby heard Raven whispering angrily at Willow.

"Three guesses who they're talking about," Bella said, lying down on her bed, and gesturing to the one next to hers, "This is your bed. I saved it for you, just in case."

Ruby smiled, before sitting down on her bed.

"Thanks," she said, as someone opened the door. It was the caretaker, and he was carrying Ruby's trunk.

"Where do you want it?" he said, angrily.

"Um, there," she said, pointing at the foot of her bed. He put it down and walked out, grumbling. Bella started laughing as soon as the door has shut.

"Well, that was a pleasant encounter," Ruby said, going and opening her trunk. She rifled through it before finding what she was looking for. She pulled out a book, and lay down on her bed. She opened to a page and started reading.

"What book is that?" Ruby heard Bella ask. She looked up and saw her peering at her.

"Frankenstein," she said, holding up the worn copy so Bella could see the cover.

"Ah, that's a good book," Bella said, smiling approvingly.

"You've read it?"

"Of course," Bella said.

"Oh, it's just that, not many people my age have read it. In fact, not many of them are interested in books."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too," Bella said, yawning, "Well, I'm tired."

"I'm not," Ruby said, "I'll come back up later." She walked downstairs, Frankenstein in her hand, and sat down on a couch by the fire. She started reading.

"Hello," someone said from behind her, making Ruby jump.

"Hi?" she said uncertainly, not recognising the person. Though, he looked like a first year.

"Hi," he said, and came to sit next to her, "I'm Thorn."

"Nice to meet you," she said, looking at him curiously, "I'm Rubithiana, Ruby for short."

"Hi Rubithiana, Ruby for short," he said, chuckling as she scowled, "Nice to meet you too."

"What year are you in?" Ruby asked.

"First," he said, looking at the fire, "Same as you."

"How do you know I'm in first?"

"Well, you don't really look like you're old enough to be in any other year, and plus, I saw you hanging out with Belladonna, also a first," he said, still looking at the fire. She continued reading Frankenstein.

"So, do you want to be friends?"

"Huh?" Ruby said, looking up from her book.

"Do you want to be friends?" he asked, really slowly.

"I'm not slow," she said, scowling, "And sure, I guess."

"Really? Could have fooled me," he said, and jumped off the couch, as she jumped up to run after him. He ran up the stairs to his dorm, and she followed, girls being allowed in their rooms and all.

She ran into his room, just as he shut and locked the door to the bathroom.

"Well then. I guess I'm just going to camp here tonight," she said, sitting down on his bed and looking around the room, "And why do you get your own room?"

"Because I'm special," he said, quickly coming out and grabbing his pyjamas before going back into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Ruby quickly ran to her room and got her pyjamas. She went into the bathroom in her dorm and changed into them, also brushing her teeth. When she got back into his room, he was still in the shower. She sighed in relief, and sat back down on his bed. She heard him turn off the shower. A few minutes later he came out, dressed in his pyjamas.

"Oh. You're still here," he said, looking at her, "Wait, you got changed?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling, "You take long showers."

"Oh, I know," he said, "So many people have told me that. Living in a house with seven siblings and your parents isn't great when it comes to showers."

"But you're a Slytherin. Don't you have more than one shower?" she said, confused, "I mean, you must have a big house, right?"

"Wrong," he said, sitting down and sighing, "Don't believe the stereotypes. I was put in Slytherin for my cunning, not for my blood or family or anything else."

"Oh," she said, moving next to him and putting her arm around his shoulders, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he said, shrugging her arm off him, and smiling at her, "You didn't know."

"So, how about we get to know each other?" she suggested, smiling back.

"Sounds good," he said, turning to face her. She turned to face him as well.

"So, I'll ask you a question, and then you ask me one, ok?" she said.

"Yeah, sure thing."

"Ok, umm, oh, I know. What are your siblings names and ages?"

"Shadow, 23, Damien, 20, Kali, 18, Stephani, 17, Jonai, 16, Hari, 14 and Briar, 12," he said, counting them off on his fingers.

"Big family," she said, grinning, "Your turn."

"Umm, well, I know about your only sibling. The great, Sirius Black," he said, "So, um, what is your relationship with your family."

"Well, I despise my brother, as he is ashamed of me," she said, looking away, trying not to cry, "and my parents think me to be a disappointment, as they wanted a boy, but got me. So, yeah, not very good. What about you? Do you get along with your siblings and parents?"

"Some of them. I hardly see Shadow or Damien anymore, because they're always off travelling to do with their jobs. Um, Kali and Stephani are ok. They don't really share the same interests as me, so we don't have much to talk about or anything. I suppose now I've started school we will," he said, thoughtfully, "Hari and Briar like to keep to themselves. They get along with each other, but not really with anyone else. Who else? Oh, yeah, Jonai. I guess, out of all of my family, I probably get along with him the most. We have mainly the same interests and all."

"Interesting. What about your parents?"

"Oh, they don't talk to us much. They are always really busy with their jobs, so we're often left to fend for ourselves at meal times, and when we have to go places and everything," he said, not seeming at all upset.

"Oh, ok then," she said, yawning, "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep." She went and laid down on the couch in his room.

"Wait, I still need to ask you a question. Then it'll be even," he said.

"Ok then. Hurry up though," she said.

"Ok, hmm, just let me think…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, however, I do own Ruby Black.**

**A/N: Hey guys… sorry, this chapter is a little short... having a lot of trouble concentrating on this with all my assignments and everything… the next chapter will be longer, and I will try to get it up quicker than this one xD. Love B&T xoxo.**

"I said, hurry up," Ruby said, sitting up and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ok, ok," he said, "Will you… *sighs*… what exactly happened between you and your brother on the train?"

"Oh, umm, well," she said, "He did something which proved that he was ashamed of me."

"Oh," he said, sympathetically, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she said, angrily, lying back down, looking at the roof.

"Night, Ruby," he said, lying down on his bed.

"Night," she said, glancing over at him, before rolling over and facing the wall.

Ruby rolled over and opened her eyes. She walked into the bathroom groggily.

"Shit," she said, seeing Thorn's naked figure standing there, "So sorry." She stumbled out, shutting the door behind her. She sat back down on the couch, waiting for him to come out.

He came out, dressed in his uniform.

"Hey, sorry, I should have locked the door," he said, looking at her.

"No, I'm sorry. It's my fault. I should have knocked," she said, looking guilty.

"You don't need to be sorry. I'm the only one who should be sorry," he said.

"Let's just say that we were both at fault, and we're both sorry," Ruby said, picking up her clothes.

"Yes, good idea," he said, smiling. Ruby walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

She quickly got changed and walked out of the bathroom. He was sitting on his bed.

"Yeah, umm, I should probably go get my books," she said, walking towards the door.

"Ok," he said, going and opening his trunk.

She walked out of his room and back into her dorm. As soon as she walked to the door, she was hounded by Bella.

"Where've you been?" she demanded.

"I was sitting down in front of the fire."

"But your bed hasn't been slept in!" she exclaimed.

"I fell asleep down there," she said, lying smoothly.

"Oh, ok then," she said, walking over to her trunk and getting out her books. Ruby did the same.

"What do we have first?" Bella asked her.

"Um, Charms," Ruby said, consulting some parchment from her trunk.

"Sounds good," Bella said, picking up a bag and putting her charm books in it, "What about after that?"

"Potions," Ruby said, picking up her satchel and putting her books in it.

"Ooh, yay," Bella said, grinning happily, putting her potions book in her bag.

"Ok, let's go get breakfast," Ruby said, slinging her bag over her shoulder, and grabbing her wand off her bedside table, putting it in her pocket.

Ruby walked out into the common room, seeing Thorn waiting there for her. Bella was following her.

"Hey Thorn," she said, walking up to him.

"Hey Ruby," he said. Bella looked at him, confused.

"Bella, this is Thorn. Thorn, this is my friend, Bella," Ruby said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you," they said in unison.

"We should probably get to breakfast now," Ruby said, smiling.

"Yeah, good point," Bella said, walking ahead of them.

When they got to the Great Hall, it was pretty much full. They went and took their place at the Slytherin table. They each got some breakfast and started eating.

"So, you excited about our first Charms lesson ever?" Ruby asked them.

"Definitely," Bella said, smiling.

"What about you Thorn?" Ruby asked when he didn't reply.

"Um, I guess so," he said, avoiding her eyes.

"Oh, ok," Ruby said, continuing eating.

They finished eating, and then headed off to Charms, along with the rest of the Slytherin first years, and the Hufflepuff first years.

When they arrived at the Charms classroom, most of the class were already there. A few minutes later, Professor Flitwick arrived, walking into the classroom. They followed him, and Ruby sat between Thorn and Bella.

"Today we will be learning a quite simple spell," Flitwick announced, "Repeat after me, '_Wingardium Leviosa'._"

For the rest of the lesson, they attempted the spell. Only a few of them were successful, including Ruby and Bella.

"Ok, well, that's enough for today," Professor Flitwick said, "I expect those of you who didn't get it to have it by next lesson, and those of you who have got it to practice."

Everyone filed out, and the Slytherins headed to Potions, the Hufflepuffs headed to Transfiguration.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, however, I do own Ruby Black.**

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to put this chapter up… been busy with school… and stuff…**

As they walked down to the dungeons, the Slytherin first years met up with the Gryffindor first years, who also had potions. However, they attempted to stay as far away from each other as possible. Some of the Gryffindors looked at Ruby, and started whispering. She only heard small parts of their conversations.

"…Sirius Black's sister… so different… Slytherin..."

"Just ignore them, Rubes," Thorn whispered in her ear, when he saw her looking at them.

Ruby nodded slightly, and turned away from the Gryffindors, walking into the Potions classroom.. Ruby sat down next to Bella, at her request. Thorn was sitting next to a black-haired boy that Ruby recognised to be Jinx.

"Good morning students," Professor Crane said, walking into the classroom. A few people mumbled a good morning.

"Please open your books to page 5, and read the 'Introduction to Potions' section," he said, sitting down at his desk. Everybody opened their books and started reading. When ten minutes had passed, everyone had finished reading.

"Now, if everyone's finished reading, please open your books to page 27 and attempt the potion on that page. When you are finished, please put a sample of it into a vial, and label it. Please then bring it up to my desk, and then you may be excused.

Everyone then opened their books, and Ruby, while Bella was preparing their cauldron, went and got the dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs and porcupine quills required for a boil cure potion.

When she returned to their table, Bella had the cauldron ready. They added in the dried nettles, crushed snake fangs and the stewed horned slugs. When it was time to add the porcupine quills, they took the potion off the heat, and put them in. They then put the potion into a vial, and labelled it, as Professor Crane instructed. Ruby took it up to his desk, them being the first to finish, and he congratulated them, and dismissed them. Ruby went back to their table and picked up her satchel, placing her potions book in it. She and Bella then went to the common room and put their books in their room. Ruby went and sat on a couch in the common room, until it was time for lunch. Bella came and sat next to her.

"So, what's up with you and Thorn? Are you a couple?" Bella asked.

"We're just friends. We only met last night," Ruby said, glaring at her friend.

"Ok, ok," Bella said, "Don't get angry at me. I was just wondering."

"Sorry, I overreacted," Ruby said, smiling apologetically.

"It's all good," Bella said, as people started coming into the common room, to drop off their books before lunch. Ruby and Bella stood up, following people to the Great Hall. They went and sat at the Slytherin table, amongst some sixth years.

"Hello, Rubithiana, Belladonna," Ruby heard a voice drawl from behind her.

"Hey, Lucius," Bella said, smiling

"Hello Lucius," she said, turning around. She moved over, and he sat down next to her. His friends sat down as well. She looked at them curiously.

"Introductions," Lucius said, seeing her expression, "This is Severus Snape, and this is Crabbe and Goyle." He pointed to each person in turn.

"Hi," Ruby said, looking at them.

"How were your first two classes?" Lucius asked.

"They were ok," Ruby said, "Potions is good."

"Yeah," Bella agreed.

"What was your other class?"

"Charms," Ruby and Bella said at the same time.

"Ah. Wingardium Leviosa?"

"Yeah," Ruby said, "How'd you know?"

"Flitwick always does that spell in the first class," Lucius said, smirking.

"Ah, ok then," Ruby said, eating. She looked over at the Gryffindor Table, and saw Sirius glaring at her. When he saw her looking at him, he looked away. She smirked.

When they finished eating, Ruby walked out of the Great Hall, arm linked with Bella's.

"So, Miss Malfoy, what do we have next?" Ruby asked, in a posh voice.

"I don't know, Miss Black. Maybe we should go to the common room and find out," Bella said, in an equally posh voice.

"Alright then," Ruby said, and they walked towards the dungeons.

When they got there, they walked up to their dorm room, with their arms still linked, and looked at Ruby's timetable.

"Ah, Miss Malfoy, it seems we have Transfiguration," Ruby said.

"Yes, Miss Black, it does. Shall we go?"

"We shall," Ruby said, giggling. Bella started giggling as well.

"We probably should go to Transfiguration now," Ruby said, when they stopped laughing.

"Yes, probably," Bella said, walking over to her trunk and taking out her books, "What do we have after Transfiguration?"

"Um, we have flying lessons," Ruby said, grinning.

"Ooh, yay!" Bella said, excitedly. Ruby got out her Transfiguration book and put it in her satchel. She linked her arm through Bella's again.

"Shall we?"

"We shall, Miss Black," Bella said, smiling, as they started walking to Transfiguration.

When they got to transfiguration, most of the other students were there. They took a seat near the back of the classroom. Some other students came running in, and then Professor McGonagall came in.

"Good afternoon, students. I pray you're having a good first day?"

"Yes," a few of the first year Ravenclaws muttered.

"Shall we begin?"

"Yes," the same first year Ravenclaws mumbled again.

"Okay then," Professor McGonagall said, "Now, we shall start with a simple spell. Please come up and get a match each." Everyone stood up to get one, sitting back down once they had.

"Now, I would like you to attempt to turn these matches into needles. Repeat after me: '_Compositus Verto'_."

"'_Compositus Verto'," _the students chanted.

"Now, say the spell again, but this time, point your wand at your match."

"'_Compositus Verto'," _the students chanted again. None of them were successful the first time, though a few of them managed to turn the match silver like a needle.

"Try again. I hope that at least most of you will have a needle in front of you by the end of the lesson."

The students started chanting '_Compositus Verto' _again, though this time, multiple times. A few of them got it the second time, mainly Ravenclaws, and they went and got a second match.

By the end of the lesson, most of the class had managed to turn their matches into needles, not including Ruby. A few other students, some Slytherin, some Ravenclaw hadn't gotten it either.

"Now, for those of you who haven't managed to complete the transfiguration, I would like to see you get it next lesson. For those of you who have, I would like you to practice. Class dismissed."

Ruby picked up her bag and walked out of the classroom with Bella.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get it, hun," Bella said, sympathetically.

"It's fine," Ruby said, smiling, "I guess transfiguration just isn't my strong point. I'll work on it."

"Well, we should probably take our books back to our room before flying lessons," she said, grinning.

"We should, shouldn't we?" Ruby said, linking her arm with Bella's again.

"Yes, we should Miss Black," Bella said, giggling.

They walked back to their dorm room and put their books back in their trunks, before heading out onto the castle grounds, to where Madam Hooch would be conducting their flying lessons.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: School is finished for the year XD! So, my loyal readers, I can update more often now… hopefully on every second day alternately for each story, as I originally planned. No promises, but this means that this should be up on the 3/12/09 (Australian date) – or 12/3/09, if that way makes more sense… Sorry for the delay… on with the chapter… Love B&T xoxo**

When they got to their first flying lesson, the rest of the class was already there. **Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.**

"**Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."**

Ruby **glanced down at **her **broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.**

"**Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say "Up!""**

"**UP!" everyone shouted. **

Only a few people's brooms obeyed them on the first try, including Bella. Ruby's, however, sat still on the ground.

"UP!" she shouted again, but it still wouldn't move, "UP!"

By that time, everyone had their brooms in their hands, and was watching her.

"UP!" she said again, but it only moved up a centimetre or two and then dropped back down.

"Oh dear," Madam Hooch said, shaking her head, "Someone else try to get the broom up, please. Bella? How about you?"

"Sure," she said, and Ruby moved out her way. She stood in Ruby's place and put her hand over the broom.

"UP!" she said, and the broom flew up into her hand.

"Ah," Madam Hooch said, "Why don't you try another broom, Miss Black. Everyone else put the brooms down and step back."

Ruby went and stood at the first broom.

"UP!" she shouted, and, like the previous broom, it didn't. She went through all the brooms, until she got to Bella's.

"UP!" she shouted, hopeful, because it was her friend's broom. But no, it, as with the rest of them, didn't move.

"Oh dear," Madam Hooch said, "Maybe you're not meant for Quidditch."

"Yeah, maybe," Ruby mumbled.

"Everyone else, step up to your brooms again," she said, picking up Ruby's broom, "Ruby, you are dismissed."

"Yeah, thanks," she said, and walked off grudgingly. She walked up into the castle and towards the Slytherin dormitory. Though, on the way, she passed Professor McGonagall, who did a double take after passing her.

"Miss Black! What are you doing out of class?"

"I was dismissed."

"And why was that?"

"Because the brooms wouldn't obey me," Ruby mumbled, staring at her feet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that, Miss Black."

"Because the brooms wouldn't obey me," she said again, looking up at her teacher.

"Well, hurry up and get back to your dormitory before I take points," McGonagall said.

"Yes Professor," Ruby said, walking down to the dungeons. When she got into the dormitory, it was empty. She went up to her room, and went to get a book out of her trunk, when she realised she was hungry. She walked down to the kitchens and tickled the pear. Her brother always used to tell her about Hogwarts, and of course she knew how to get into the kitchens. She walked in and stopped in her tracks when she saw someone else sitting there.

"Hello brother," she said, when she got over the shock.

"Sister," he acknowledged, before continuing stuffing his face.

"Ugh, you are so disgusting," she said, going to sit down.

"Whatever," he said.

"So, brother, why aren't you in class?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I asked first."

"Well, I'm not answering until you do."

"Ugh, you are so childish."

"Yep, that's me," he said, grinning.

"Fine, I was dismissed early."

"Ooh, is someone getting in trouble already."

"Stuff you, Sirius," she said, as a house elf appeared next to her.

"What can Wanda get you, Miss?"

"Just a pumpkin pasty," she said, and the house elf bowed, disappearing with a pop.

"So, why are you out of class?"

"No reason. So, what have you done that will disappoint your parents now?"

"Nothing. Why would you think that?"

"You got dismissed early. That either means you got in trouble, or you completely failed at something. Either way, you will disappoint them."

"You're right. They will be disappointed. And they're your parents too."

"Not in my mind, and I'm sure not in theirs either."

"Ok then."

"So what did you do?"

"Well, I didn't get in trouble."

"Hmm, so what class were you in then?"

"Flying... oh, shit,"

"Ah, so, do the brooms react to you at all?"

"Not really. Why am I talking to you?" she said as the house elf reappeared. She bit into the pumpkin pasty that she placed on the table.

"I don't know. Why are you?" Sirius said, sneering. He stood up and walked out of the kitchens.

Ruby finished her pumpkin pasty and walked back to the Slytherin Common Room.

Ruby and Bella collapsed on their beds after their last class, Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"We should probably go down to dinner soon," Bella said.

"Yeah, probably," Ruby replied, thoughtfully, "You go on, I'll catch up. I have something to do first."

"Would that something include Thorn?" Bella said, grinning.

"No," Ruby said, frowning, "I just need to send a letter."

"Oh, ok then. I'll save you a seat."

Ruby grinned, and pulled out some parchment, a quill and ink.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_It is with deep regret to tell you that the only class that I am good at is Potions. It is with deeper regret that I must inform you that I am completely failing flying lessons. The brooms do not react at all when I say 'up' to them. _

_I know that I am already a disappointment to you both, so I know that this will not please you either. Please note that these are not necessarily my fault when writing your reply to this letter. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Rubithiana Black_

She walked up to the Owlery and tied the letter to the leg of one of the school owls. She watched as it flew off, before walking back to the castle. She walked into the Great Hall, along with a few other people who were late. She walked over and sat next to Bella, when Lucius came in and sat down next to her.

"Good evening, Lucius," she said, looking at him.

"Good evening, Rubithiana, Belladonna," he said

"Hey brother," Bella said.

Ruby looked down at her plate. She couldn't eat, as she was dreading her parents' reply to her letter. She looked up and saw her brother sneering at her from the Gryffindor table. She grinned and waved, just to annoy him. He frowned and turned to his friends.

"So, Rubithiana, Belladonna, how was your day?"

"It was ok," Ruby said, looking back down at her plate.

"It was fantastic. I love riding brooms. It's so much fun," Bella gushed, making Ruby blush, "The rest of the classes were great too. Transfiguration is awesome. I'm so happy I managed to turn a match into a needle…"

Bella continued talking about her day, though Ruby had tuned out. She was pretty sure Lucius had too, seeing as he was staring intently at her. This made her blush harder.

When Bella finally stopped talking, Lucius spoke.

"Did you enjoy your classes as much as Belladonna did, Rubithiana?"

"Yeah, I guess, and please, call me Ruby," she said.

"As you wish, Ruby," he said. Professor Dumbledore stood up then before he could say anything else, and dismissed them. Ruby and Bella walked to the Slytherin Dormitory, and went straight up to their room.

Bella lay down and was fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Ruby, however, lay on the couch, anxious as to what would happen the next day. After a while, when she realised she wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon, she walked down to the common room, and sat in front of the fire.

"Are you not going to sleep yet, Ruby?" she heard someone ask.

"No, not yet, Lucius."

"Why not?"

"Is that any of your business?" she asked.

"Probably not, but I'm curious."

"I can't sleep. Why are you still up?"

"I am a sixth year, Ruby. I don't think it really matters when I go to sleep."

"True," Ruby said.

"Well, if you can't sleep, you can go to Professor Crane and get something to help."

"Nah, I'll be fine," she said.

"Well, goodnight then," Lucius said, walking into his room.

"Goodnight Lucius."

Ruby woke up the next morning on the couch. She'd only had about an hour's sleep.

She walked down into the Great Hall, after noticing that everyone else was gone already.

"Good morning Bella," she said, sitting down next to her friend.

"Morning Ruby," she said, smiling sleepily.

The post owls came flying into the hall after that. Ruby's parents' owl landed next to her, a red letter attached to its leg.

"Oh shit," she said, taking the letter off the owl. Before she knew it, she was being pulled out of the Great Hall by Lucius. He pulled her down towards the dungeons.

"Now open it," he said, leaning against the wall.

She opened it, dreading what her parents would say.


	8. Chapter 8

_RUBITHIANA ZOLONA BLACK! HOW __DARE __YOU DISGRACE US LIKE THAT?! YOU'RE POOR MOTHER ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK WHEN SHE READ YOUR LETTER. WE, AS BLACKS, ARE PUREBLOOD. THE VERY IDEA THAT YOU CANNOT FLY IS JUST IMPROBABLE. YOU ARE A DISAPPOINTMENT TO YOUR MOTHER AND I, AND WE HOPE THAT YOU FOLLOW YOUR BROTHER'S LEAD, AND MOVE OUT._

With that, the letter tore itself up. Ruby just stood there, stunned.

"Ruby? Are you ok?" Lucius asked her, looking concerned. **(A/N: I know that Lucius has seemed a bit out of character in some bits, but Ruby is a Slytherin. Also, Lucius kind of has a soft spot for her. And she is his sister's friend)**

Ruby didn't say anything. She still looked stunned.

"Ruby?" Lucius asked again, touching her shoulder. She jumped at his touch, and looked at him in shock. Then she burst out crying.

"Shh, it's ok," Lucius said, embracing her and stroking her hair.

"How… could… they… do… this… to… me…?" she said, between sobs, "I… am… a… Slytherin… at… least…, unlike… my… brother…." The word brother was laced with hatred when she said it.

"It's ok, Ruby. It'll be fine."

"No, Lucius, it isn't. Where am I going to live?" she said, when she regained her composure.

"You can live with me and Belladonna and our parents."

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because my parents are friends with yours. Your parents probably wouldn't let me. My parents will influence them."

"Oh, I'll persuade them. Don't you worry about that. Or would you rather live with your brother and Potter," he said, scornfully.

"No, no, no way," she said, embracing him.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at him, eyes wide and brimming with tears.

"It's no problem. Now, you should probably go to the bathroom and get yourself cleaned up before going back in there."

"Oh, I don't think I'm going back in there. I don't really want to. Nor do I want to go to my classes today."

"You can't miss out on classes because of this," Lucius said, looking at her.

"I'm no good at my classes anyway, apart from potions, and I don't even have that today."

"All the more reason for you to go."

"I don't want to Lucius! Damn it, don't you get it?!"

"No, obviously not. Enlighten me," he said, sneering.

"You know what? There's no point. You still won't get it."

Lucius' eyes softened at this.

"Of course I will. Please tell me?"

"Fine," Ruby said, sighing exasperatedly, "My parents just told me they don't want me, Lucius. Do you know how much that hurts? Well, you probably don't, but it does a lot. These are the people who raised me. I admit, I didn't have that great a childhood, but I still love them. And now they've abandoned me. It hurts, a lot, Lucius. And I don't feel like going to my classes today, after that."

"I'm sorry, Rubes," he said, "I understand it hurts, but would you rather only me and Belladonna know, or the whole school? Or, there be rumours going around the whole school?"

"Probably only you and Belladonna, but it doesn't matter. I'm sure everyone by now knows that I got a howler, and there will already be rumours going around as to why," she said, "So, I still don't want to go to classes today." She thought for a moment.

"There's someone I need to talk to, though, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Who?"

"Sirius," she stated, emotionless.

"I thought you hated him. I thought you hadn't talked to him since the train, and didn't intend to."

"Well, I did talk to him in the kitchens for a while yesterday, when I got dismissed early because none of the brooms would obey me when I said 'up'. He's ok when he's not with his friends and not trying to impress that 'James Potter'."

"Well, if you're sure," he said, uncertainly.

"I am."

"I insist a Slytherin goes with you. Not necessarily stand with you during the conversation, but stand a distance away to make sure he doesn't do anything of consequence to you. Perhaps his friends too, depending on where they are during the conversation. They never really leave his side, so, I assume they'll be near."

"Ok then. I'll probably go into a spare classroom with him to talk. Whoever comes with us can stand outside the door, and I'll cast a silencing charm to make sure if his friends' gets past whoever it is, then they can't listen," she said, and added an afterthought, "I'll lock the door as well, in case they do get past."

"How do we know you're brother won't try anything while you're in there, then?"

"Oh, I'll make sure I have the upper hand. And anyway, since we're talking about the flaws of our parents, I'm sure he'll be happy to converse soundly with me."

"Ok then. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I am. I want to ask him some questions."

"Ok then."

"By the way, who are you planning on sending with me?"

"Probably Severus."

"NO!" she exclaimed, and Lucius looked at her confused, "What I mean is that, if he comes, my brother's friends will do anything to torment him, and will probably end up listening to the conversation. You should send someone who is strong-minded, and proficient at defence magic."

"Ok then, I'll come with you."

"Really?" she said, "Why not Crabbe or Goyle? I thought they were your… cronies."

"To be honest, they aren't that proficient. They think with their fists first."

"Oh, ok then. Thank you," she said, proceeding towards the Slytherin common room. Lucius started walking in the opposite direction, when a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey, Ruby, wait."

"What?"

"When are you going to go talk to him?"

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe after or during dinner?"

"I think people will be a bit suspicious if its during dinner. So after dinner is a good idea."

"Ok then, Lucius. We'll corner him on the way out. Or on his way to the Gryffindor common room."

"Ok, sounds good. Do you want me to inform Belladonna that you are not going to be attending classes, so she can make up some story about you being sick for your teachers?"

"Yes, that would be good. Thanks again, Lucius," she said, smiling.

"No problem. Anything for my sister's friend," he said, and walked off to class. Ruby walked into the Slytherin common room, feeling slightly depressed, for a reason other than her parents. She was unsure as to what this reason was, though.

Ruby walked up to her room and lay down on her bed, pulling the drapes surrounding it shut. After a few minutes, when she managed to clear her head of all the thoughts that were nagging at her, she dozed off, into a, hopefully, dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

However, that hope did not prevail, as she woke up hours later, sweating and screaming. She heard the door open and close, and someone run over to her side. Make that two people.

"How long was she screaming for?"

"Just a few minutes," someone said, as the drapes around her bed were drawn open.

"Good afternoon, Ruby," she heard Lucius say.

"Afternoon, Lucius."

"Nightmarish dreams," he said, more of a statement then a question.

"Yes."

"Remember any of it?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure?" Belladonna asked, worry in her voice.

"I'm sure. I often don't remember dreams, nightmarish or not."

"Ok then," Belladonna said, less worried. Ruby smiled, in the hope of calming them.

"Hmm, ok," Lucius said, before walking out of the room. Bella sat down beside Ruby on the bed.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Lucius told me what happened."

"I imagine he did."

"He also told me that he invited you to move in with us."

"Yeah, he did."

"Are you ok with that?" she said, "I mean, there's the chance that we'll see your parents."

"It's fine. If we do happen to see them, I shall be completely indifferent to them."

"Ok then, if you're sure."

"I am," Ruby said, smiling reassuringly.

"Well, it's lunch time now. Do you want to come down?"

"No, I'm not really hungry," she said, as her stomach growled.

"Well, you're stomach says different. Let's go," Bella said, grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door.

"Fine," Ruby said, following her reluctantly. When they got down into the Great Hall, everyone looked at Ruby, and started whispering to each other.

"I'm guessing the rumours have already started, eh, Bella?" she said, smirking and glaring at a few people.

"Yeah," Bella said, leading her to the Slytherin table.

"So tell me, what rumours are going around that you've heard?"

"Well, some people are saying you're pregnant, and the howler was from your parents disowning you, which is half true, of course." Ruby laughed.

"They think I'm pregnant?" she said, stifling giggles, "I'm flat – stomached and chested."

"Yeah," Bella said, smiling, and drinking some pumpkin juice.

"Any others?" she asked, taking a bite of some chicken.

"Not really. If there are, they are just minor ones. The pregnancy one is the major one."

"Oh, ok then," Ruby said, smiling. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw some people walk into the Great Hall. She looked at them, and saw that it was Lucius and his friends. They came and sat across from Ruby and Bella.

"Hey guys," Ruby said, smiling, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Hi Ruby," Lucius said, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok then," he said, starting to eat.

Ruby continued eating her meal silently. When she finished eating, before everyone else, she stood up and walked down to the Slytherin common room and into her room.

She laid down on her bed, thinking. _They think I'm pregnant? _She thought to herself, _Well, I guess we're just going to have to change that._

She started scheming, and was still scheming when she dozed off.

**A/N: **

**Sorry guys. This chapter is kinda short. I'd like to take this opportunity to leave a message for one of my reviewers, hoping that they will read it, of course. **

**To Babelfish (if you are reading this),**

**I would like to start by saying the phrase, 'everyone to their own'. You are very much entitled to your opinion, though, despite my belief in this, I would like to say that, although I welcome criticism, your review clearly had a stronger feeling than that. I do not appreciate such hatred for my character. If you want submit criticism on her, please do, but please don't write another review with such hatred as your previous one. **

**Signed,**

**BlackandTainted**

**To my loyal readers, please R&R **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the delay, but I've been kinda busy with Christmas preparations and holiday stuff. Hope you enjoy this chapter, especially to those of you who don't like the fact that Ruby hates Sirius because he coughed. I'm hoping I'll put the next chapter up with less delay then this one. Well, enjoy. Love B&T xoxo**

When Ruby woke up the next morning, she got dressed and walked down to breakfast, mulling over the happenings of the previous day.

"Hey Bella," she said, sitting down next to her friend who was munching on a piece of toast.

"Hey Ruby. I need to talk to you. In private," she said, nervously, putting the toast down on her plate.

"Ok," Ruby said, following her friend out of the Great Hall, feeling eyes on them as they walked. Bella led her into an empty classroom nearby.

"So, um, I was just thinking about how and why you hate your brother.":

"Yes? Get to the point, Bella," she said impatiently.

"I, and some other people, think it was kinda unorthodox of you to get angry at him because he coughed. I - we - think you should make up with him." She looked at Ruby nervously, who sighed.

"I want to make up with him," she said, thoughtfully.

"Then why don't you? It was just a cough." Ruby sighed again, sitting down on a desk.

"It's more than the cough. He abandoned me and left me with… them!" she said, voice laced with hatred, "We always used to take care of each other, and then he left me alone. Couldn't he have taken me with him?" Tears were brimming in Ruby's eyes by then.

"I'm sorry, Ruby," she said, going over and comforting her friend, "But he obviously cares about you to have been taking care of you back then. He probably still does. Maybe he wanted to take you with him, but couldn't. You should ask him."

"I'm not sure…" Ruby said, doubtfully.

"Come on. He's only your brother. He won't bite. I'll even come with you if you want."

Ruby smiled, and wiped her eyes.

"I guess it won't hurt," she said, standing up.

"Of course it won't. Now come," Bella said, pulling her friend out of the room and into the Great Hall.

"I can walk by myself, Bella," she said, and Bella released her arm. Bella walked towards the Gryffindor table, expecting Ruby to follow. But Ruby had stopped in her tracks. She turned and walked towards the Slytherin table, most of its occupants glaring at Bella.

"Where are you going?" Bella hissed, grabbing her arm.

"I'm going to talk to him later," she said, gesturing at the Slytherin students, some of them still glaring at Bella.

"Oh, come on," she said, starting to pull her friend towards Sirius.

"No, Bella. I will talk to him later," she pulled her arm out of her friend's grip again and walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting in her previous seat.

Bella sat down next to her, clearly angry. She glared at Ruby.

"Oh, come on Bella. It won't hurt to postpone me talking to him for a while," she said, smiling at her friend, before sipping some of her pumpkin juice.

"Fine. But I'm not dropping this. So you better talk to him," she said, threateningly, continuing to eat her toast.

"Fine," Ruby said, having lost her appetite. She managed to stomach half a piece of toast, before walking back down to the Slytherin common room.

She walked in, seeing Lucius and Severus standing in a corner with their backs to her, muttering to each other.

"No Severus… the Dark Lord… But… No… won't approve… Pettigrew… very useful…" Ruby heard snippets of their conversation.

"Ruby…" She was stunned when she heard them mention her name. She walked up to her dorm room as silently as possible, until one of the stairs creaked. Lucius spun around to look at her.

"Ruby!"

"Hi Lucius," she said, smiling, "Just going to get my books." Lucius nodded, and turned back to Severus. Ruby walked into the room, thinking about what she heard them saying. She wondered why they said her name, but the thing she was really curious about was Pettigrew. He was one of Sirius' friends. What did he have to do with the Dark Lord? And how was he 'very useful'? She grabbed her books for Transfiguration, these thoughts drifting through her head, and walked out of the common room and through the castle to the Transfiguration classroom. No one else was there when she got there. She looked at her watch. She was 10 minutes early. She sighed, and pulled out Wuthering Heights from in her bag, starting to read.

"Hey Ruby," she heard someone say, a few minutes later.

"Oh, hey Bella," she said, marking her page in Wuthering Heights, and putting it back in her bag.

"Where'd you go? You disappeared on me."

"Oh, I went to get my books, and then I came down here. I've only been here a few minutes," she said, as other students, from Slytherin and Ravenclaw, started to arrive.

Professor McGonagall then arrived and ushered them into the classroom. Ruby sat down next to Bella.

"Don't forget, you are talking to Sirius. Today," Bella hissed, listening to McGonagall.

"Oh, I doubt I'll forget," Ruby muttered, taking notes, dreading what would happen when she talked to him.


	11. Chapter 11

When Transfiguration was finished, Bella and Ruby walked to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"So, when are you going to talk to him?" Bella asked as they walked.

"When is she going to talk to who?" Someone said from behind them.

"Sirius!" Ruby hissed, turning around to face him and his friends.

"I'm just going to go," Bella said, smirking, "I'll see you at Defence, Rubes."

"Bella! Wait!" Ruby called, but Bella waved, grinning, and disappeared down the hallway.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked Ruby.

"Nothing," Ruby said, leaning against the wall.

"Um, Sirius, we'll meet you at Charms," James said, and walked off, Remus and Peter trailing. He smirked at Sirius, who groaned. They also disappeared down the hallway.

"What was that about?" they asked simultaneously.

"You first," Sirius said.

"Bella's been trying to get me to talk to you. She's very persistent. And persuasive," Ruby said, burying her head in her hands, "Actually, I think intimidating is the word." Sirius chuckled, and she glared at him.

"Sorry," he said, holding his hands up in surrender, "It's just that James, Remus and Peter have been trying to get me to talk to you as well. Persistent, persuasive and intimidating sum it up quite well."

Ruby smiled.

"I'm sorry," they both said.

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one who got all emotional because you coughed."

"I'm sorry for leaving you with them."

"It doesn't matter anymore. They've disowned me."

"Oh. Where are you going to live?"

"With the Malfoys," Ruby said, smirking.

"Is that such a good idea? They are affiliated with our parents."

"Wow, big word, Sirius. I thought your vocabulary only consisted of simple words."

"I'm serious, Ruby,"

"I know you're Sirius. I'm certainly not," she said, grinning.

"Ruby!" He said, making her stop laughing, "Are you sure it's a good idea to live with the Malfoys? Like I said, they are affiliated with our parents."

"Well, where else am I supposed to go, Sirius?" she asked, glaring at him.

"You could come live with me at James' house. Her mum would love to have another person to dote on. And there are no other girls at his house."

"Exactly. No other girls. And knowing you and James, you would be continually playing pranks on me while we're there. Though, I am a Slytherin. But Bella is my friend, and so is Lucius. And if, by chance, our parents do come there, I will do my best to avoid them."

"Well, if you're sure," Sirius said.

"I am. And I really am sorry about what happened on the train," she said, looking down.

"It's fine, Rubes," he said, pulling her into a hug, "I really am sorry that I left you. And now you're a Slytherin." He chuckled.

"After all this hating of our parents, you become a Slytherin, which is exactly what they expect. And they still think you're a disappointment. I'm sorry they disowned you. Why did they disown you anyway?" He asked, pulling away and looking at her.

"I can't fly," she mumbled.

"What?"

"I can't fly," she said, louder.

"Oh," Sirius said, thoughtfully, "Why not?"

"The brooms just don't obey me. We had flying lessons, and none of the brooms would rise when I said up," she said, "But it doesn't matter. Oh, also, part of the reason is that I'm bad at all my subjects, apart from Potions."

"You know, you can try getting tutored," Sirius said.

"There's no point, really. It's people who are in their 5th and 7th years who need tutors, if they need tutors."

"Ruby, listen to me. If you don't get tutored now, you will fail your OWLs and possibly your NEWTs as well. The people in their 5th and 7th years have been doing magic for a while now. I think most of them study amongst themselves in groups. So, most of them don't need tutors, as they have friends who can help them if they need it. You need a tutor. I can get Remus to tutor you, if you like. He's really smart."

"No, it's ok. I'll get someone from my own house," she said, smiling up at him, "Thanks anyway."

"Well, despite that, I want to be the one to help you with your flying."

"Uh, really?"

"Yes," he said, chuckling, "We are really late now. Maybe we should just skip the rest of class. I know somewhere we can go."

"Um, ok then," she said, following him up to the 7th floor.

"This is the Room of Requirement," he said, walking in after having made the door appear.

Ruby followed him in, curiously. She gasped when she saw it. There was a fireplace, and some couches, and a bookshelf in the corner. There was also a small area which looked like it was for practicing spells or something.

"Wow," she said.

"The Room of Requirement is a room that only appears when someone has great need of it. It transforms into that person's needs," he explained.

"That's cool."

"Yes. Go look on the bookshelf."

Ruby was confused, but complied. On the bookshelf she found books for all of her subjects.

"Are these supposed to help?"

"Yes. I would like to be your tutor," he said, looking into the fire.

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it." He turned and looked at her in shock, and she grinned.

"Kidding. I would love for you to me my tutor, Sirius," she said, smiling.

Sirius smiled, and turned back to the fire.

"You're supposed to be in Defence Against the Dark Arts now, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you bring a book over here, and I'll help you now?"

Ruby looked back at the bookshelf, and found that there was a whole shelf of Defence books. She pulled out one called 'Dark Arts and Defending Yourself – First Years'. She walked over and sat down next to Sirius, handing him the book.

"Nice choice," he said, opening the book, and starting to explain some it to her.

**A/N: Going to cut it off there. For those of you who thought it was irrational that Ruby broke off her 'relationship' (for want of a better word) with Sirius because he coughed, I hope you are happy now. I think I will be finishing this story soon, as I don't know where I'm going to lead this. I have done almost everything I wished to do in this story. Almost. Signing off now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Love B&T xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

It was lunch time when Sirius and Ruby finally left the Room of Requirement. They walked out, and down towards the Great Hall.

"Thank you for helping me, Sirius," Ruby said, smiling at him.

"No problem Rubes. What brother wouldn't help his little sister?" he said, hugging her, "Now, our friends are probably missing us, so we should hurry and get down to lunch."

"Probably a good idea," Ruby said, following him.

When they got down to the Great Hall, most of the school was already there. Ruby gave Sirius a hug, before walking over to the Slytherin table. He walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Ruby, where were you? And I'm guessing everything is now ok between you and your brother?"

"Yes. He was tutoring me before."

"That's why you didn't turn up at defence?"

"Yes," Ruby said, starting to eat.

_~ Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table ~_

"So, everything's good between you and Ruby now?" James asked Sirius.

"Yes," Sirius replied, piling some food onto his plate, and grinning at his friends.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in it. Next chapter is going to be the last chapter. Well, the epilogue. It will be up soon. Love, B&T xoxo.**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Last chapter guys. Hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry if you think its ending abruptly, but I've done all I really wanted to do with this story. Enjoy. Love B&T xoxo. **

**Epilogue**

As she strode down the halls of Azkaban, Ruby thought back to her first year at Hogwarts, and how silly she was to hate Sirius because he coughed. And here she was now, walking towards his cell in Azkaban, with Remus, one of his friends. Remus didn't want to come, because he didn't believe Ruby that Sirius didn't do it, but she managed to convince him.

They reached Sirius' cell, and looked in. A sallow-faced man sat on the bed, looking out at them.

"Ruby! Remus!" He exclaimed, flying to the bars, before looking serious, "Do you think I did it?"

"No, Sirius. We don't," Remus said, looking it as his friend.

"We're going to get you out of here, Sirius," Ruby said, smiling at him, "We'll try to clear your name."

"Yes," Remus said, grinning at his friend, "We should probably go now."

"Yeah," Ruby said, taking Remus' arm, and kissing him lightly on the lips, "See you, Sirius. Don't go too crazy in here."

They started walking away, and Ruby called over her shoulder,

"Remember Sirius, dogs are always good at times like these."

**A/N: Please R&R. Did you like the story? Anyway, I am still continuing my other story, New Blood, and I think I shall be putting up another story soon, called Depths of Darkness, another Harry Potter fanfic. Love, B&T xoxo. **


End file.
